


Monster From Hell

by komuxi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Based on a Sir Chloe Song, Cheating, Crying, Emotional Manipulation, Eren Yeager is a Little Shit, F/M, Fighting, For a Friend, Manipulation, Older Eren Yeager, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Reader-Insert, Sad, Short One Shot, Swearing, Toxic Eren Yeager, Toxic Relationships, Unhealthy Relationships, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:29:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28658007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komuxi/pseuds/komuxi
Summary: You hated him.Yet, still remained within his grasp.
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Reader
Kudos: 54
Collections: EREN JAEGER|AOT





	Monster From Hell

**Author's Note:**

> i recommend listening to this song whilst reading; https://youtu.be/RzLEy0lVNyI

You walked inside your home, taking a deep breath. Taking off your coat, you turned to see Eren sitting on a couch.

"You look nice." You'd ignore his compliment, a cold wind wrapping itself around you for a second. He was an ass- and you knew it; always pretending to be the special one for you, but, ultimately, going back to his toxic ways and laying with whoever crossed his way. It felt like you couldn't breathe.

"Please," You pleaded, looking away. "just go home." your brows furrowed. Why did you hate yourself for asking such a thing? You knew what he had been up to all week. Fucking everyone without giving a damn whether or not you knew. He had you wrapped around his little fingertip, like a _puppet_.

"What do you mean, [Name]?" Eren sat up, walking towards you with that certain look on his face. A look of faked worry and guilt. You knew it all too well, unfortunately. You backed up on the wall, slapping him once to refrain him from cornering you.

"[Name]." Eren called out, a more serious tone in his voice. Still- you'd remain, refraining tears to stroll down your face.

"You're a fucking monster!" You finally snapped, using your bare fist to hit his chest. The man only looked up/down at you, not moving an inch from where he stood. "A damn monster from hell, I fucking hate you!" You would cry out, uppercutting him. This time, it seemed that it hurt him the slightest bit, but it probably hurt your fist the most. What an idiot that you were, throwing punches without knowing how to do so in the first place.

"You're rambling on again." Eren sighed, hugging you whilst dragging you down to the floor as you carried on your messy crying.

"I am not." You denied his words, pushing yourself off him. "What were you doing all day, then? Fucking someone else?!" You spat, taking a frame from the wall that held a picture of the two of you at Paris before throwing it on the ground. Pieces of glass scattered about, but there he sat. Were you overreacting again?

"How could I do such thing, love?" Your boyfriend looked up at you before standing from the ground, walking towards you. His feet were bare, thus pieces of glass stuck to his skin. God, now you felt like an idiot for hurting him.

"Tell me, how could I do that to you?" He continued, running a hand through your cheek to wipe the tears away.

You only remained silent, just like he wanted you to. 

"I would never." He smiled, giving you a kiss on the forehead before walking away into the kitchen. He'd come back not only a minute later with a broom on hand. It seemed like an instinct that you dropped to your knees to clean up _your_ mess, but he denied you and told you to go wash up. You agreed to his request and took a 10-minute shower, forgetting all of what had happened as if it never did.

In the end, you slid into your pajamas and headed downstairs to prepare dinner. Your boyfriend sat on the couch, cigarette on hand in a smoke-filled room. His other held a phone, texting someone with heart emojis. You pretended not to see it and asked what he wanted to have.

"Whatever you want, dear. Your cooking's still going to be perfect." Eren threw you a smile and a wink. Oh, he was such a gentleman, right? Right.

He knew how to be cruel, but it was to be expected at least once in a relationship. He had a few flaws, but when he spun you around in the kitchen it made you forget all about them. You only focused on the way his hair flew in the air.

You no longer cared for what he said.


End file.
